To Mend Broken Wings
by Three AM
Summary: Though he didn’t want to admit it, Neji needed help badly. And like it or not, Sakura was the only one who could mend his broken wings. NejiSaku.
1. Chapter One

_Standard disclaimers apply here. _

**TO MEND BROKEN WINGS  
****_Three AM_**

_Chapter One: Fallen and Caged_

**A/N:** Thanks to **Jewel Song** for beta-ing for me! You're so great! And I dedicate this fic to everyone in the NejiSaku lj community. You guys rock!

* * *

He couldn't open his eyes. He couldn't move his arms and legs. He couldn't feel anything in his body. He couldn't think clearly. Numbing pain was blinding him with great starkness; from what, he didn't know. It was all over his body, utterly paralyzing him, freezing every sensible thought he might have concurred.

_What's happening? _

Suddenly, a greater thunder of pain sliced through his back and spread all over his body. He felt it like a hot knife mercilessly slashing through his innards. He wanted to writhe in pain but he couldn't even move his fingers. He wanted to scream but his muscles wouldn't cooperate.

_Where the hell am I? _

He thought he was drowning in boiling water. He wanted to reach towards the surface but he couldn't even see any light. Endless waves of tainted black surrounded him, suffocated him, making it harder to breathe. Strong dark walls were quickly closing in on him. His heart beat in panic. He couldn't escape. He tried to struggle but it was all too late. The blackness was embracing him tightly, seemingly intent on not letting him go.

He stopped breathing. Stillness.

His heart halted.

He couldn't imagine why or how… but he could still feel. The pain that was scalding him alive just seconds ago was gone. The hotness that burned his insides faded too. Though it seemed he was still trapped in the black hole of nothingness, unexplainable bliss was now flowing through him. He didn't care if he couldn't move or remember anything or couldn't think of a single rational thought.

He was flying. He was no longer caged. And it felt good. So fucking good that he could live eternally like this. His mind accepted his new destiny. He was ready to float endlessly with nothing bothering him.

But a sudden rift in the void he was prepared to live in stirred him.

_Now what? _

A strong current of an unknown that felt like scorching water washed over him like a wave, pulling him downwards once again.

_No!_

A silent scream resounded throughout the blackness, the pain coming back again. He wanted to go back to the peaceful emptiness he enjoyed floating in. He didn't want to endure another surge of agony.

_Move!_

He wanted to swim and fling out his arms, anything just to be able to escape from the hell he was currently in. But alas, he failed once more.

Just then, he saw a flicker of light. It was so small, just a dot, like a far away star in space so out of reach. He couldn't understand how but he felt like he was drifting towards it. The white light became bigger and brighter as he neared. He tried his arms once again, but still, he couldn't command them to budge. The white was rapidly conquering over the black, and in awe, he could only stare ahead blankly.

He blinked his eyes.

Suddenly, loud noises overwhelmed him. He couldn't comprehend what those insensible sounds were. It was making his head pound greatly and he winced inwardly.

_What the hell--?_

"Neji?"

"He's waking up!"

"Someone call the medics!"

"What's happening--?"

"About damn time—"

"SILENCE!"

And everyone was stilled to the command.

A blonde woman in a divinely white coat was standing at the door then walked straight to the young man at the center of the bed. He groaned and everyone else hovered near him. The woman, undeterred from her audience, checked the tubes placed in the different parts of his body. She calmly wrote his vitals down on her clipboard then stared hard at the small crowd.

"You may leave now," she addressed them in an authoritative voice. A few seemed to hesitate but when the woman glared at all of them, they immediately backed out and headed toward the door.

A black haired young man with incredibly thick eyebrows paused and turned back to the woman. Though his right eye was patched up by a bandage (and the rest of his face had clearly taken a great beating too), he still managed to look concerned for his friend in the bed.

"Will he be all right?" he asked.

"He's safe from harm now," she answered calmly.

He opened his mouth again, as if to ask another question but thought against it. With doubt in his visible eye, he nodded and followed the rest of his companions outside the room.

The woman, now with a soft and mothering expression on her face, turned back to the patient. She touched his marked forehead and he moaned again. She picked up the syringe, tested it until a drop of yellowish liquid spurted out, and injected it on the small bottle connected to one of his tubes.

"Sleep," she whispered, her voice sad and compassionate.

And he did.

"What's going to happen to him now?"

The group of five shinobi was rendered speechless by that single question. No one dared speak what was on their minds. No one dared asked anything further for the confirmation of their greatest fear for their friend inside the room. No one spoke.

When the woman in white coat stepped out of the room, the group turned to her with mixed hope and dread painted in their faces.

Tsunade sighed as she faced them. Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru were staring at her, their jaws clenched in steady grit as if preparing themselves in a battle, while Hinata and Gai were looking at her with tearful eyes like they already knew what the final verdict was. And maybe they did. The consequences of the latest mission were terrible, not at all what the Hokage had hoped.

"Hokage-sama," Gai started quietly. "What's going to happen to him now?"

The Hokage faced them with a somber expression on her face. She paused, as if choosing her next words carefully. "I fear that Hyuuga Neji won't be able to fight anymore."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"What happened to him exactly?" Lee followed.

"You know what happened to him," Tsunade replied, looking at Lee straight in the eye. "You were there, Rock Lee. You saw what happened to Neji. The hit to his back, the explosion throwing him off of the clearing, the broken bones in his legs and spinal cord… There's too much damage in his skeletal system and it affected the nervous system as well."

Her eyes softened. "Worst-case scenario, Neji won't be able to move his hands and arms, and even his feet. He'll lose the ability to walk or even stand and… And he might even lose his Byakugan skill."

"Shit," Naruto and Shikamaru cursed as Hinata gasped in shock.

Gai steeled himself and forced back the tears threatening in his eyes. "What are the chances Neji won't suffer that fate?"

Tsunade shook her head sadly. "Hardly any at all."

"How can you say that!" Naruto burst out. Shikamaru and Lee grasped both of his arms in each side.

"I'm stating a fact. Better to hear and accept it now than play deaf and regret it later."

Gai rested his hands on Hinata and Lee's shoulders, the former openly crying now. "The Hokage's right. Neji knew the risks of being ANBU together with the missions that go with it. Sometimes, things like these can't be helped," he said, his voice wavering. Neji was once his student and he could barely imagine the Hyuuga without the Byakugan. It was a part of Neji's life.

"Is there anything we can do t-to prevent that from… happening?" Hinata asked tearfully.

"We'll continue giving Neji the medicines that can help him deal with his pain. The braces on his legs and back will stay too, until we see improvements."

"The medical seals won't work?" Shikamaru asked.

Tsunade let out a small smile. _Very quick to catch up, I see._ "No, I'm afraid it won't. Neji's condition is still too delicate for any amount of chakra pressured. We can't risk that."

The group fell silent, their energy was spent and the dreadful news didn't do anything but put them down more.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to check up on the other ANBUs," Tsunade said, leaving them and walking briskly towards the other end of the hallway.

Lee blinked and straightened immediately. "Shino! I forgot about him. I have to see him too. Talk to you guys later," he said, running off and following the path the Hokage just took.

"Is Shino as bad as Neji?" Hinata asked in a small voice. She was staring down at the floor with tearstains still on her face.

"Well, fortunately no," Shikamaru replied. "I heard from Lee that he was thrown off the clearing too when the explosion happened. I think his shoulder got dislocated. At least he still has his bugs."

_Yeah, lucky for him. Neji's just lost his Byakugan._ Naruto clenched his fists. _What am I thinking? There's still a chance for him. _

"We have to stay hopeful and positive for Neji's sake," Gai said. "It's the least we can do for him."

The rest of them nodded, though the gnawing trepidation about Neji's condition kept on clawing inside and it wouldn't stop. But they knew that the worst would happen the moment Neji woke up and realized the truth.

xxx

Approximately six hundred miles from Konoha's hospital was an open caravan trudging down the rocky road, as fast as the old horse could carry it, to the next village. Upon the wooden caravan were three passengers, with the horseman in the front seat guiding their way.

A young woman fixed her bright sea-green eyes toward the distance down the road. Her shoulder-length pink hair flowed freely as a soft gush of wind breezed through, rustling the lush green leaves in the hundreds of trees lined up along path. She breathed in the scent of the verdant and rich earth tinged with the sweet smell of lavenders and chamomiles. She smiled.

_I'm coming home. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Standard disclaimers apply here. Warning for languages._

**TO MEND BROKEN WINGS  
****_Three AM_**

_Chapter Two: Homecoming_

* * *

Rain. He had always liked the rain. When he was small, he remembered his father always reprimanding him from playing under the cold shower of rain. He didn't quite understand why the adults had to prevent children like him from having fun. Why couldn't they see that the thousands of droplets of water were harmless? That was what he used to ask himself over and over again, as he stayed inside the mansion, looking out at the window and watched desolately as the rain continued without him.

And up until now, now that he was a strong and powerful man of 25, he still couldn't contain his unexplainable sense of tranquility whenever he stayed under the encompassing cold embrace of the rain. To him it was soothing. It calmed his knotted nerves.

And whenever it rained, everything changed. The world always became a globe of dimness, isolation and coldness. A feeling of loneliness would creep at him…

Loneliness or just a sense of stillness?

It didn't matter. It was still the same.

It was freezing. Cold. Numbing.

It was a welcomed medicine for his troubled mind.

_Painkiller._

Rain. It was raining today, he realized. Funny, but he thought the rain today was not helping him calm his nerves at all. He felt the strong downpour like thousands of needles pricking his back. It was excruciating. Burning. He couldn't understand it at all.

He tried focusing on his situation instead. But he couldn't seem to remember. Where was he? What was he doing there? Was it _mud_ he was lying under?

What happened?

Blurry images of dark colors were all he could see. He tried opening his eyes more fully but the mere actions set his eyes on fire. He had to close his eyes again. However, the piercing pain in his head was unbearable. He felt like a kunai was embedded into his skull. He cringed at the thought. He tried moving his arms to feel his head. When he couldn't feel his arms, he conceded defeat and breathed out heavily.

He felt so fucking tired. He never felt so exhausted before. This was a first time.

_What happened? _

Smoke. He could smell the faint hints of smoke from somewhere not too far. Though the rain decreased its scent, he could still recognize the scent of something burning… or rather, burnt.

He wanted to see. He wanted to feel anything other than pain. He wanted to understand. He couldn't stand not understanding, even just a small pathetic thing such as the source of smoke. He knew himself. He would never be satiated with just recognizing. He just _HAD_ to comprehend everything. Had to know its properties. Had to know its reasons.

Had to understand its meaning.

What did it stood for? What was its purpose for being created into an unjust filthy world such as this? What was its use to him? Would he be able to utilize it for his benefit? Or was it just a simple worthless piece of fucking shit? A useless creation for insignificant people like those below him?

Thousands of questions coursed through his mind everyday, every minute, every second of his pathetic existence. Many people did say he was a man discontented. But... he asked again.

What did it mean to be content anyway?

Right now though, he asked himself only one question instead.

_Why am I like this?_

Breathing through his mouth now, because he found it hard to breathe normally through his nose, he tried concentrating charka to his burning eyes. Maybe if he could put some energy there, even just a little bit, he would be able to see where the smoke was coming from, his situation, and where he was. Maybe he would be able to get out and end his intolerable pain he was—

Fire.

_Blazing._

_SCORCHING HOT._

The pain was a hundred times worse now. His head felt like it was drowning under red angry fire, consuming him alive and raw. For the second time in his whole life, he was terrified. Scared beyond comprehension. Frightened more than when his father died and left him alone…

Alone. Hurting. Abandoned. Burning...

Dying.

He couldn't concentrate on anything. He couldn't even think! What was he going to do? His famous determination and power seemed to extinguish slowly. It was getting harder to circulate oxygen from his lungs. The temptation to give in… it was getting too strong.

_DARKNESS._

The rain ceased falling. The wind stopped blowing. The smoke disappeared. The burning pain died down.

Silence.

Breathe. He could still breathe. The weak sound of his inhalation and exhalation was all he could hear, interrupting the seemingly endless silence enclosed around him.

Breathing was still a dragging task. Though, he found that the air was now clean and unpolluted from the foul odor of smoke. And this time, it seemed he was lying down on something soft and comfortable, unlike the feel of muddy earth.

_What happened? _

Blankness. Emptiness.

His whole body was unfeeling, so alien to what he used to know. He felt like a heavy deadweight on himself. He couldn't move. He couldn't stir. He couldn't feel anything but… nothing.

Numb.

He felt dead, though not really. He knew he was alive. He could still feel his heart beating evenly. He could still feel his lungs filling with oxygen and breathing out. So what was wrong?

Everything. Everything was wrong! He should be able to move. He should be able to see some light. He should be able to hear anything but silence. He should know what was happening to him!

A familiar sense of rational anger coursed through his veins. He could not take his current situation. He didn't like it at all. NO! He hated not knowing. He abhorred not understanding. He loathed not controlling.

It was very much like a mission gone wrong.

_Mission_

Suddenly, something soft and warm touched his cheeks. He started. _'What is that? Where is it?' _

He couldn't see anything. Everything was still black. A blanket of dismal darkness. And it was fucking maddening.

_'Why can't I see?' _

He heard a distinct terrible groan, disrupting the unnerving silence. Then he figured it must have been himself.

Something cold touched his dry lips. _'What the fuck is that?' _

"Water. Drink it," a soft gentle voice answered his painful moan.

He heard and so he did. He learned it was quite painful to swallow, but he ignored it and greedily drunk on the water. Then he felt cold liquid streaming down from his mouth to his throat.

The glass was lifted from his lips and out of the blue, a texture of something slightly rough dabbed on the spilled water.

He never spilled on himself before. It was shameful.

"It's okay," the voice said again. Warmth touched his face once again and made small circles on his cheeks.

_'Who are you?' _

"Are you hurting again?"

He felt the unfamiliar presence left his side. _'NO! Don't leave me—'_

Alone. Hurting. Abandoned…

"I'm going to give you something that will make the pain go away for the time being," the voice returned. And he started breathing again.

He felt so heavy once again. So heavy…

Drowning. Spiraling downwards without end…

"Rest, Neji-san."

xxx

"I'm hurt."

She looked up at the familiar voice. Surprise and delight painted her face the instant she saw him.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed, standing up and walking towards her old friend. She hugged him tightly with a big grin on both of their faces.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto breathed her name. He tightened his hold on her unconsciously, as he took in her unique softness and warmth. He breathed in her familiar scent of sweet lavender. He could always pinpoint her among the crowd just by her sole scent. And it never failed to make him happy.

"I missed you," Sakura said softly as she pulled back from his embrace and looked up at him. She smiled wider. "You've grown so much! I'm surprised."

He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He laughed awkwardly, feeling the start of a blush painting his cheeks. "I sure hope I did!"

"How are you doing?" she asked suddenly.

His face went sober. "Like I said earlier, I'm hurt."

She took a step away from him and stared at his clear cerulean eyes with much seriousness. Then she commented, "Your charka flow's running smoothly. You don't sport any bruises or cuts at the moment. I don't see anything wrong."

Naruto frowned at her childishly. "Sakura-chan, you didn't tell me you were going home today."

At that, Sakura suddenly laughed. "Just because of that? Oh, Naruto! I didn't include my homecoming in my last letter since I wanted to surprise you. And another thing, I wasn't really sure how long it will take for us to reach Konoha since we had to stop at so many small villages along the way. You know how it is for us Healers."

But he still had his arms across his chest. "I could have at least greeted you at the gate."

"Didn't I say that I wanted to surprise you?" She turned around and went back to her desk. She began shuffling through the papers.

"How did you find out about me anyway?" Sakura asked, her eyes scanning through the medical reports.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm a shinobi. I have my ways."

She chuckled. "Of course. How could I forget that?"

"So!" he suddenly appeared beside her, leaning back against her desk, startling her a bit. "How has my favorite kunoichi been?"

"Okay, I guess," she answered. "It was great there. I met new friends and learned a lot more than I expected. But I also missed Konoha. I actually missed this small hospital!" she gestured with her hands. "I missed home."

Naruto smiled at her. "Glad to know you didn't forget us."

"How could I when you always write to me about everything here," Sakura said. "By the way, thank you. I think I never got to include that in any of my letters."

"What for?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"For not forgetting me, I guess. Even though I'm miles far from here you still managed to keep in touch with me," she answered. "I never realized how homesick I really was until I received your next letter."

"I don't know how it was possible, but everyday I missed you. First, Sasuke betrayed us," he said indifferently. "Then you left."

Sakura's heart tightened at his tone. She leaned closer to him. "But Naruto, you know I had to. You know how determined I was, am, to become greater… stronger. I may not be like you in strength and power but I want to try. I already told you before, remember?"

"Yeah. I know we promised that we'll bring him back together. I also know that it's the reason why you wanted to do all of these," he said reluctantly. "But that didn't cover the fact that you were very far from me."

She rest her head on his shoulder. "You know, that's not the only reason, Naruto."

He scratched his nose in confusion before glancing down at her. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to learn so much more. I wanted to know so many things, more than what Kakashi-sensei had taught us." She paused. "The day I visited you in the hospital was the day I felt so angry with myself. It was because…"

"Because what, Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned fully to her.

"We were a team, Naruto," she stated, staring up at him. "We were supposed to be team. You, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei… and I. But that's not what happened."

"What are you talking about—"

"I always knew that I was the weakest link of the team and no, don't you dare deny it Naruto," she said, stopping him with a hard look. "I knew it since our first mission. And I also knew that in the next missions I would always be the one watching your backs and lagging behind. But you know what hurts most?"

She continued after a second of silence, "The fact that I knew it, deep inside of me, but I kept pushing it aside, fooling myself that I'd just deal with it tomorrow and catch up with the rest of you." She chuckled humorlessly. "But that day never came, until our team had to break apart."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto started, with obvious sadness lingering in his eyes. "You have to know, I never saw you as what you saw yourself. The idea of you being the weakest member of our team never occurred to me. Because for me, you're someone I care for so deeply."

Sakura smiled, trying to cheer him up. "I know, Naruto. And I never blamed any of you. I blamed only myself."

She saw him frowned and cut him off before he could say anything. "But that was the past. So you see now why I'm so passionate about my job as a Healer."

She straightened and stepped in front of him. "I want to be there when the time will come that we have to meet him again. And also…" She put a hand to his cheek. "I want to be here for you, just as you had been for me all those times before."

Staring at her green eyes, Naruto slowly grinned and grasped her warm hand cupping his cheek. He squeezed it gently. "So does this mean that you'll stay in Konoha from now on?"

Sakura laughed lightly. "We'll see. Right now, we're here for our own mission."

"What's that?"

She pinched his nose. And right before she could get anything out of her lips, a voice suddenly butted in.

"We don't heal and tell."

They both turned to see a man with light a cocky smile leaning against the doorway. Naruto frowned as he realized that he didn't sense him coming. _'Just who the hell is he?'_

"Where are your manners?" Sakura's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see her talking to him. "Do you know that it's rude to eavesdrop in other people's conversations?"

"Of course I know!" the man exclaimed, walking toward them. "What do you take me for, love?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

_"LOVE!"_

xxx

**A/N:** There goes the **_REAL_** chapter two. I'm going to delete the last one, seeing as I don't like it much to be part of this story. Wow, am I actually continuing this? P Anyway, **THANK YOU** again to those who reviewed the previous chapter. It is really amazing how you still read this fanfic. ; You really helped me get on with this one. ;)

But sad to say, this will be updated slowly. I still have a major thesis to think about, along with other projects. So please, be patient with me?

You might be confused as to why I keep on referring Sakura as a "Healer" instead of a medic-nin. You'll find out soon.

This chapter is highly inspired by _Same Ground_ of _Kitchie__ Nadal. _


End file.
